And I Remember Thinking
by awesomeaislin
Summary: A partner oneshot to "Two Paper Airplanes Flying". Post season 2 finale, what I imagine happening on the Waige side of things. Mentions of Quintis and the events in my other oneshot "Two Paper Airplanes Flying"
**Hey guys! Just a cute partner oneshot to "Two Paper Airplanes Flying." I started writing and then I couldn't stop, and then this happened. I know I don't often write Waige, but I kind of enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and send me your ideas. I'm going to keep writing to escape the pain.**

 **-Aislin**

He drives until he hits Lake Tahoe. He wasn't planning on driving it all in one go, but then again he didn't have much of a plan to begin with. He isn't sure if Paige has even made it here yet, and he doesn't expect her to pick up the phone. Afterall, it is three am. So he's waiting for her, and it's the middle of the night, and he's got the rest of his life in front of him if he can just tell her what he's been feeling for months.

He doesn't find her until 6 am when she arrives at the hotel. Tim is nowhere to be seen. She seems slightly upset, but he has a feeling it has more to do with Happy and Toby than with Tim and Paige. She's surprised to see him here.

"Walter, I thought you were with Toby," Paige smiles.

"I thought you were with Tim," He counters.

"I was," She grimaces. "But it didn't work out. We fought over whether or not it was a good idea or not to go back to the garage. I told him that you were handling it, and I trusted you. He thought everyone's effort was necessary. So he went back, but I went on. Why are you here?"

"I was wrong to let you go," Walter admits quietly. He doesn't look her in the eye, but he's pretty sure she understands because she grabs his hand and asks him if he wants to go to the diner she saw when she was driving in.

"I've been driving pretty much all night in between fighting with in and taking half hour long coffee breaks. I could use some pancakes, and I think you could too," She suggests. So they walk to the diner. Neither of them is motivated to get into the car and drive the three minutes it would take to get there. It would be quicker, and maybe easier, but they're both tired, and it's been a rough night for everyone.

She doesn't let go of his hand until the waitress leads them to a table and gestures for them sit, and even then she doesn't seem like she wants to. She orders a chocolate milkshake and banana and chocolate chip pancakes, and he gives her a questioning look.

"Comfort food," She shrugs. He chuckles quietly, and asks the waitress for a strawberry milkshake with chocolate chip waffles because who doesn't love some comfort food, and technically chocolate _does_ give an endorphin release that he probably needs right now.

They eat their food quickly, and when they're done, an hour after they entered the diner, the waitress comes over to ask if they would like the check. "Are you feeling any better?" Paige asks Walter.

"I suppose a little," He flashes her the tiniest of smiles.

"We'll take another round of the same thing, and this time add some homefries for the table," Paige orders.

"Are you-" The waitress starts.

"Yes, we are sure," Walter asserts before she can finish. The waitress wrinkles her eyebrow in confusion, and leaves the table without another word. They talk about nothing for the 45 minutes it takes for their second breakfast to arrive. Now, it's 8:15. If they were both back in LA right now, and everything were normal. Everyone would be at the garage right now. Ralph would be getting ready to leave for school.

"Paige, I drove down here because I wanted to tell you something," Walter states timidly.

"Okay," She gestures to tell him to continue. His phone interrupts his thoughts. He gives her an apologetic look before picking up the phone. "That's ok," She assures him.

"Hello?" Walter answers.

"Walter," Cabe grumbles in a way that sounds nearly happy. How can anyone be happy after a day like yesterday? "Everything is going to be ok," He starts. "They're ok. They're figuring this out. Scorpion is ok."

"I..." He stutters. "That's...That's incredible. What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Cabe admits. "When, I came in they were both here together. I know not everything is going to go back to normal right away, but we're going to be ok."

Walter's shocked expression must be concerning because Paige inquires, "Is everything alright?" He nods hesitantly.

"That's good news," Walter decides.

"Very," Cabe affirms. "I have to call Sly, but I'll see you later, kid."

"Yeah, ok. See you later, Cabe." He hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" Paige questions.

"Everything is going to be ok," Walter parrots Cabe. He doesn't have other words to communicate the idea.

"Happy and Toby?"

"Are ok. They're ok," Walter states again as if he can't believe it himself. "Cabe doesn't think things will be back to normal immediately, but they're figuring it out. It's going to be ok."

"Does he know what happened?" She presses. She's looking at Walter like he's her last hope in the world.

"No," Walter shakes his head. "But they seem to have figured it out, or at least have started to."

"So, what is your opinion on the team fraternization policy right now?" Paige grins.

"I," He sighs. "Last night, I was upset. I couldn't handle it, and part of me thought if we had banned the relationship then none of this would have happened, but it would have. Or something like it would have."

She regards his statements with a concerned look. "What I'm trying to say is: love is bumpy. It's tricky and it's hard to get right, and people will get hurt, but sometimes it can work in the end."

"I thought you didn't believe in love, Walter," She laughs. She's got that gleam in her eye now that makes Walter think she's feeling exactly the same way he is right now. Like she wouldn't be with anyone else given the chance. Like he is the only one in the room to her.

"I didn't believe in alot of things until I met you."


End file.
